Arranged
by Wise-Girl 826
Summary: This is not your average Percabeth. They meet in high school and hate each other from the start. Then their parents spring something that no one saw coming. An arranged marriage. Sorry this is my first fan fic and i stink at summaries. Please give it a chance, great for all you Percabeth fans! (Guilty as charged) I only own the story-line, and maybe a character or two.
1. Chapter 1

Arranged

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic so go easy on me please. Sorry if its bad, please give it a chance. This starts off with Percy and Annabeth hating each other but Percabeth comes in later, don't worry! Yes this is an Annabeth goes to Percy's school and they are mortals fan fic. Its my story if you don't like it then don't read it. First off I want to say my heart goes out to all those people in Oklahoma. The tornados just hit today and so far 51 have been found dead. It just goes to show that you never know how long you will have your life or what has in store for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did I would be VERY rich. I only own this storyline and a character or two. (Not anyone from PJO)

**Chapter 1: Billionaires**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Finally, I can't believe this awful summer is almost over Thals!" I tell my best friend. "Only you would be excited that school is starting back up tomorrow, Annie." "Thalia! You know I hate that name. Only HE uses it. Do you want to be like that jerk?" "Come on Annabeth! Are you ever going to let that go? Do you have to hate him just because he's the son of your mother's competition?" "It's not just that Thals, he's such a jerk." great, now I'm thinking about Percy Jackson. I've hated him since the day we met in Freshmen year. I'm a senior now. That means that this is my last year of freedom. Once high school is finished I get to train to take over my mother, Athena's business. it's a multi billion dollar architectural firm. It styles everything Greek, which people eat up. Percy's dad Poseidon, however styles under-sea architecture, which my mother believes she started. So there is a really big fight between the families at the moment. Thalia is friends with both of us, her dad is Zeus, who is Percy's uncle and hates our company. Percy and his family do not like Zeus though. it's a big mess. "…reading." "What was that Thals? I zoned out there for a sec." BEEP BEEP DUN DUN DUH… "Gotta go, mom's calling, talk to ya at school tomorrow." With that I ended the phone call. "Annabeth?" "Mom." "Great you're here, listen I've got a business appointment here in California, I won't see you until school gets out tomorrow." "That's OK, I can get myself up." I was used to it, my dad left when he found out about me. He didn't want the responsibilities of having me. I never met him and mom is always away on business, so I don't mind. "Great, well after school I'll have the driver pick you up from home and we will eat a fancy dinner. You can tell me how things went and I can give you some big news! Oh gods, I have to go. Look at the time, its 11:30 in Manhattan, Annabeth. Get some sleep. Good night." "Wait- mom! What big news? I tried to ask, but she was already gone.

Percy P.O.V.

Ugh, school tomorrow. First days are always the hardest. Even at Goode where all of my friends, and not so friends, go. It would be perfect if it weren't for a certain curly-haired blonde. Man, I hate her. RING RING, RING RING "Hey dad, why are you calling now, do you know what time it is I have school tomorrow, I'm gonna be tired enough as it is." "Huh? Oh, sorry Perce, I didn't check the time. I am just calling to tell you that we will be eating dinner at a fancy restaurant after school tomorrow, so be prepared , I have big news." "What kind of news?" Last time it was him trying to pull me out of Goode. That did not work out to his plans. "I won't say yet, but trust me. It will be great." "I'll let you sleep now Percy, good night." "Bye." I knew there was no point in trying to pry the news out of him. I would get it tomorrow. Ugh, school…

A/N: Sorry I know its short and slow but trust me it will pick up in the next chapter. This was basically the intro. Bear with me. I'll try to update as much as possible but I have a lot of finals coming up so no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner and a WHAT?!

Annabeth P.O.V

_6:30- Monday_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **I sprang out of bed to get ready for my first day of school. I decided it might be a good idea to hit the snooze button on my alarm, considering the loud noise was still assaulting my eardrums. I brushed my teeth and all that other stuff, then grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a random t-shirt. It had an owl on it and was purple, bringing out my stormy grey eyes. Not that I cared. I have a black belt in karate after all. Who cares about clothes? You can't exactly wear a skirt when your breaking a board with your foot. I check the time, its 6:51, school starts at 7:30 so I have plenty of time. I made toast and a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I grab the keys to my Porsche, I was going to take the less noticeable Mustang but it mysteriously is getting a new stereo put in it for the first day, courtesy of mom. Interesting timing. I leave at 7 and look back after locking the door. My house has absolutely amazing architecture. It has three stories and a pool- inside. I don't swim much though. It is white with huge Greek columns up the sides and middle. We also own much of the surrounding land. It gets kind of lonely here, with this big house to myself. I guess its better then being here with mom all the time though. Anything is better than that. I drive over to Thalia's, place after I leave. I promised her I would pick her up rather than a driver doing it for her. She cannot drive at all. "Come on Thals, your gonna be late!" I yell through her doorway. "Ugh, gods Annabeth, I'm coming, I'm coming. We till have 20 minutes to get there!" "Yes, but we have to get our schedules and lockers too." "Fine, I'm on my way." She steps out of her house in tight, ripped black jeans, a death to Barbie t-shirt and black combat boots. It all matches her black, pixie cut hair and eyes. Classic Thals. "Really Annabeth, could your car have been any flashier?" she said rolling her eyes. "Your mom?" "How on Earth did ya guess? Was it the fact that I hate the color blue and that's the color of the car I'm driving, or the fact that I told you last night when we were talking." "Both, speaking of which how was the conversation with your mom that you cut me off for?" "Sorry about that, but you of all people know how our parents are. If we don't answer thay call National Security, the FBI, and all that." Yes, that actually happened to Thalia. "I don't know, she said we were gonna go for a fancy dinner but naturally there was a catch. There always is one. She said she was going to break some 'big news' over dinner. She hung up before I could ask her about it though." "Uh-oh, just whatever you do don't move on me- you, Pipes, Percy, and Nico are the only true friends I actually have around here. Everyone else just wants to be like us." "Don't worry, Thals. I am never going to let that happen." "Good." After that we drove together in silence until we got to school.

Percy P.O.V.

_7:00 AM-Monday_

The theme song to Jaws woke me up this morning. (Disclaimer- no I don not own any movies. Do you think I would be writing on a fan cite if I did?) Ugh, school. Who in their right minds would want to go back after summer vacation? All well, at least its my last year of high school. I turned 18 a couple of weeks ago. Its August 21st. I slowly got out of bed, dreading every coming second. I grabbed a towel and took a shower. Naturally, the water decided to run out of heat after about 10 seconds. Weird stuff like that always happens to me around water. I don't know why. I got out of _that_ and wrapped the towel around the lower half of my body. I put on a blue t-shirt and grey jeans, then grabbed my blue all-stars. (I own no clothing companies either, I'm writing here aren't I?) "Percy! Time to get up, you're gonna be late!" My mom, Sally Jackson yelled from the kitchen of her apartment. I preferred to live here instead of at Dad's in that huge, empty house. "Coming, Mom!" I ran into the kitchen to find mom and Paul, my step dad, in front of a huge stack of blue pancakes. "You're the best, mom." "I know, now eat breakfast its already 7:20." After breakfast I drove Paul too school, considering he's the principle. I dropped off Paul and went to find Nico, my best friend. He was hanging out with a bunch of the guys from my swim team. "Hey, guys. Got your schedules yet?" "Hey Percy" Nico said, "We were waiting for you." "Cool, wanna get them and compare?" "Sure." We went to the front office where they had all the senior class schedules. (A/N: Yes, Nico is the same age as Percy, roll with it. So are Thalia and Annabeth.) We had the same schedule except for third and sixth.

**Perceus Jackson**

**1****st****=7:45 - 8:45- Greek; Mr. Brunner**

**2****nd****=8:50-9:50-Pre-Calculus; Ms. Dodds**

**3****rd****=9:55-10:55- Physics/Marine Biology; Mr. Hagrid**

**4****th****=11:00-12:00- Gym/Swim; Mr. Lupin**

**Lunch=12:00-12:30**

**5****th****=12:30-1:30- History; Mr. Lockhart**

**6****th****=1:35-2:35-English; Ms. McGonagall**

**Nico DiAngelo**

**1****st****=7:45 - 8:45- Greek; Mr. Brunner**

**2****nd****=8:50-9:50-Pre-Calculus; Ms. Dodds**

**3****rd****=9:55-10:55- English; Ms. McGonagall**

**4****th****=11:00-12:00- Gym/Swim; Mr. Lupin**

**Lunch=12:00-12:30**

**5****th****=12:30-1:30- History; Mr. Lockhart**

**6****th****=1:35-2:35-Physics; Mr. Hagrid**

Annabeth P.O.V

Thalia and I got our schedules and saw that we had almost exactly the same classes. (Same as Nico for Annabeth, Percy for Thalia. I wanted to give Annabeth and Percy a break from each other during the day.) "Hmm, I wonder how that happened." Thalia asked. "Umm, duh Thals, Your dad. You don't have to be me to figure that one out." "Ha ha Wise Girl, very funny. Your probably right though." We walked into first to what would be a very easy class, I don't know why but Greek comes pretty natural to me, when I saw HIM. "I GOT STUCK WITH YOU AGAIN?!" I yelled exactly the same time as he yelled "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Mr. Brunner just laughed, ha had had us all four years and knew about our antics. "Well, everyone I see that this is going to be an interesting class this year-again." he said. We did this last year. "ITS NOT FUN FOR ME EITHER OWL HEAD!" That got me angry, you see he has called me that ever since freshmen year when I woke up an owl in a tree near the lunch court yard and it pooped on my head. I fired back at him with one I had called him since sophomore year when his swim team decided it was a good idea to toss all the salad from lunch into the pool then throw Percy in the pool. When he got out his head was covered in the stuff. It looked a lot like seaweed. "YOU THINK I LIKE IT SEAWEED BRAIN!?" "OK Percy, Annabeth, quiet down you can scream at each other later, but right now I have a class to teach. The bell rang 5 minutes ago while you two were yelling." "Fine, but only for you Mr. B." We said at the same time. We both shuddered for being on the same wavelength with the other one. Thalia just dragged me to my seat.

Percy P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. One second everything is perfect and the next Annabeth is in almost all of my classes. Oh well, just one last year of it; then I'm free and never have to see her again. Just one more year.

Line Break

I'm on my way to this pointless dinner to see exactly what this big news is when I see Annabeth get out of her car. I scowl at my bad luck and wait for her to walk by. She walks in the restaurant and I get out, thankful she didn't notice me and then I would have to yell at her. No one wants that as their dinner entertainment. I am walking in to our normal booth when I see Athena and Annabeth sitting there. Great, just my luck. I look around and see my dad walk up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. "Come on son, we are eating at our usual spot, with the two ladies." I am too shocked to say anything. He hates everyone at Athena's business. "Ah, Poseidon and Percy. Finally, please sit down." I recover at that moment. Apparently so does Annabeth. "WHAT?!" We both yell.

Annabeth P.O.V.

"WHAT?!" Percy and I yell when we see what is happening. "Relax, children. This is a part of the big news we were telling you about. Sit down and we will explain." said my mom. "As you both know, our business is in trouble from Zues, whom neither of us like but is more powerful and wealthy then us." Poseidon said. "He is my brother but sides with you, but you both absolutely hate him. He is arrogant. He wants to shut down our business, Percy. He loves Athena's however." "This is where you two come in." mom started. "OK, but why are we talking about this?" I ask. "That is what I was getting to Annie, we have a solution that will get Zeus off of all our backs. Now, we know you two don't necessarily get along but-" "More like hate each others guts, but carry on." Percy interrupted. "Well, Poseidon and I have a solution that we have arranged." "And that is…?"

"You two are engaged." Poseidon said. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Your kidding right? I mean you can't possibly believe that-" "Oh, we believe it Percy. If our businesses are going to survive this then you two have to pretend to be in love. And that means being engaged and getting married in three months the day after Annie's 18th birthday." Athena said. Percy choked on his water and that is the last thing I saw before blacking out. I also heard him yelling at the top of his lungs, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

**A/N: Most people sleep after four hours in an AP Human Geography class, others get inspired and type for three and a half hours straight afterwards. This is my story so far. Much longer. It took forever to write. I hope you like it. Review if you do, review if you don't. I will see it through til the end even if only one person likes it. Goode ;) bye for now, hopefully I will update tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I haven' t had any time at all to write but I am doing it now! I apologize for the wait, I only have school until next Wednesday and then you can expect more updates, although I am dog sitting with no wifi for a week after. I will try my hardest. Wish me luck on all one million of my finals coming up, if you have them too then I wish you luck! Also I would like to thank Silver Ride for being my first follower and reviewer! Thank you times a million. I would also like to thank Greek Wise Girl for the advice she gave me. I want to make this as understandable as possible, please anyone tell me if you are confused and I will elaborate. I will try to do what you asked, sincerely Wise-Girl 826

**Chapter 3: This can't be happening**

**Percy P.O.V.**

Percy couldn't believe it. First, his dad makes them sit with the two people they both hate most in the world and now his father expects him to just marry Annabeth. He couldn't breathe. He said the first thing that came to mind. "When Mom finds out she is gonna be pissed. She will never force us to do this." At that point the girl sitting next to him passed out and landed on the floor. She hit her head. Percy got up to see if sh was OK. He had almost passed out too. "Annabeth wake up, this isn't a nightmare. Its worse." he slapped her face. When that didn't work he grabbed a glass of water and poured it all over her face. It did the trick. "Gods, I cant believe it wasn't a nightmare. Its worse than one." "Ooh, see Poseidon. They even think like each other. Percy automatically took care of her. This will be a great marriage." "Ugh. Hey, you didn't answer me. Mom will never allow this." Poseidon answered this time. "Exactly why she and Paul just boarded a cruise that will take them around the world for a year. By the time they are informed of this you will have been married for about nine months." "That is my birthday present this year?" is all Annabeth said to that. I was speechless. They had just ruined my life in a matter of seconds. I got up from the floor because a lot of people were staring at us. "Oh, I almost forgot," Athena started, "the rings. You two have to wear them henever you are out in public. On the correct finger. If not we will pull both of you out of Goode." Neither of us said anything. We knew there was nothing that we could do to stop this. When our parents wanted something, they got it. Even if it meant hurting their families. Business comes first to them. Percy was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that his father had put a ring on his left ring finger. He looked over at Annabeth and saw an expression of horror that most likely mirrored his own.

A/N: Sorry about this but I had to point out a couple of things. I was going to do a POV for Annabeth about the rings but I am short on time so I am not doing that. Plus I know Athena sounds a lot like Aphrodite at the moment but she kind of had to for this part. I'll try to get rid of the OOC of her in later chapters, but she won't have a huge role in this I don't think.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Our parents walked us out of the restaurant, as neither of us had had an appetite. Of course we were ambushed by about a dozen TV cameras, Mom and Poseidon probably called them. They own about three news stations each. All of a sudden cameras were thrown in Annabeth and Percy's faces. Each reporter was yelling something. "WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE WEDDING?" "DO YOU LOVE THE RINGS?" "WILL THIS END THE ATHENA/POSEIDON CONFLICT?" "WHEN IS THE WEDDING?" "CAN WE GET A SHOT OF THE RINGS?" That was it. No "do you love each other", no "was this your idea." Just horror. Our parents rushed us to our cars and shoved us inside. How were we going to stop this wedding? The press are reporting it right now, how will I tell Thalia and Piper? (A/N: Yes piper is in this, I forgot about her when I was doing the schedules. Lets just say she is a Junior and therefore only has lunch with the gang.) More importantly, what was she going to do now? She had her whole life planned. Now was she just supposed to put everything on hold and marry this person she barely even knows? She will have to talk to Percy civilly now. She may hate him but they are in this together now. He is the only person in the world who is going through this exact thing, with me, right now.

A/N: I know its short but I have to leave now and wanted to update for you guys. I will try to have a longer chapter up today or tomorrow. Please be patient with me it will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Part 2

A/N: Thank you Thank you all my reviewers! I was going to wait until tomorrow to write this but you guys are so awesome that I am doing it tonight! Thank you for the offer Greek Wise Girl, and I must say that I love your pen name. I am trying to make the chapters a little bit more drawn out and I am going to watch out for spelling and grammar. Onwards with the chapter!

**Chapter 3: Part 2**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

2:00 AM

Annabeth is never up this late, but she can't stop thinking about this problem. Her whole life has been nothing but one huge problem. She was born 17 years ago. Her mother had left her with her father and two little half-brothers. Unfortunately he never wanted her. He barely paid attention to Mathew and Conner, her brothers. She always made sure they were well taken care of though. Then of course her father had to marry Stephanie. Stephanie is about eight years younger than dad and a total drunk who only cared about herself. One day Annabeth was stuck at school late and instead of her father picking up the boys he had Stephanie do it. She had been drinking again. Their car swerved into oncoming traffic and her little brothers almost died. Athena, her real mother, heard about this and took custody of Annabeth before anything worse could happen to her. Her little brothers were put into foster care and thankfully got adopted by some rich family in England. Lucky them, Annabeth is stuck with Athena while her brothers live it up in England. Now Annabeth never sees her brothers and has not seen her father since the day of the accident. She got pulled out of her high school during freshmen year and put into the rich-kid school Goode. The top private school not just in Manhattan, but in the country. She wasn't really popular, she tended to stick to the background and let other people do the talking. She didn't belong at Goode. Then there was that jerk Percy who she met her first year here. Her mother's rival's son. She doesn't really care about that though, despite what Thalia says. They did not hit it off. It didn't help that right after she got there he was joking around with his friends and pushed her into the pool. Then he got his nickname from the swim team, given to him by me for the salad incident. Now her parents wanted her to marry Seaweed Brain! Life can never throw you a bone when you need one. She had checked the news when she got home. Her and Percy's shocked faces were being seen world-wide tonight. Apparently it was a slow news day because they were on every single news channel she knew about. She would be the center of attention tomorrow. Not something she will enjoy. 'I wonder how many people will want to see my engagement ring.' Ugh. Tomorrow is not going to be fun.

**Percy P.O.V.**

1:00 AM

Percy was staring at the ring on his left hand in shock. He couldn't think of a way to get out of this. No matter what he tried there would be no way to stop this wedding. Annabeth's birthday is in three months for crying out loud. As soon as she turns 18 they will be married. His mom can't even stop it. Why did dad have to send her and her husband Paul on a cruise ship with no way to contact us for a full year? Who is even going to be running the school-Paul is the principle! When his dad took him from his mom, Sally Jackson, when he was 13 he thought life was turning for the better. They never had enough money and all of a sudden Percy was rich! His mom met Paul and life was good. Then he started school at Goode and had to start training to be some stupid heir of his dad's company for underwater architecture. Seriously, architecture? Percy couldn't care less about it. The only cool part was that its underwater. Seriously, who needs a Parthenon in the ocean? Its ridiculous. Why do people think they need this stuff? Of course it doesn't help that Athena thinks she started it and dad stole her blueprints. He did not, they were barely even similar designs! Now just because some big shot Zeus, who is of course my uncle, wants to shut us down. If this wedding happens then Zeus will have to stop backing Athena Corp., which of course is exactly what Athena wants. If Zeus is no longer backed by either of our companies he'll lose a ton of money and back off. He would feel bad for Thalia but she will still be insanely rich. Just like everyone else at Goode. Oh, gods-how is he going to tell his friends that he'll be married in a matter of months! If Poseidon and Athena think that anyone at school will be fooled by this then they are in for a rude awakening. 'I guess I'll have to be nice to Annabeth now. Like it or not we are in this thing together.' He looked at the clock. 1:32 AM. He better get some sleep if he has to face school tomorrow. He would pretend to be sick but that would mean leaving Annabeth to fend for herself. That would just be cruel, something Percy is not. He really didn't have a problem with Annabeth, in the beginning anyway. At least, not until the day his friends pushed him into her and they both fell into the pool. She never has forgiven him for that. Of course he didn't get the chance to explain himself. School is just one big mess. He isn't even well liked at school. He tends to try and NOT be the center of attention. Tomorrow is going to be Hades.

Line Break

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

7:00 AM

Ugh. Five hours of sleep is not a good thing, Annabeth was just finding out. 'I am actually going to have to wear makeup today!' she thought. She hates wearing makeup, and avoids it at all costs. Hardly anyone ever notices her anyway. Today though she knew she would have to. The ring on her left hand told her that much. Her and Percy will be the talk of the school. If it's a slow news day there will probably be cameras there. She threw on some clothes that matched and actually looked at them for a change before putting them on. She was startled to find herself in a white lace top and silver short sleeve tee underneath. She had on lavender jeans and silver knee-length boots. She was not aware that she even owned any of this. Maybe she should start paying attention to what she buys and actually wears on a day-to-day basis. She never really looks before she leaves the house. Annabeth shuddered when she realized her top and boots matched the new addition to her left hand. She thought about changing but it was already 7:15, she didn't want to be late. She grabbed an apple and was about to walk out the door to her car when her mother stopped her. It scared her half to death, considering her mother has always left the house by this time. "Annabeth, wait! Poseidon is having Percy drive you to school today, you don't need to leave yet." Annabeth was shocked. "OK," she heard herself say. "Good, now I am going to be late. Just to be safe I'll take these." she said yanking Annabeth's car keys out of her hands, then proceeding to take all of the other car keys except for Athena's other two cars and the keys to the Limo. "Well, goodbye Annie, have a nice day!" Annabeth watched in horror as her mother left the house. Why hadn't she put her foot down to Percy driving her? Now she was stuck here until seaweed for brains comes to pick her up. 'I hope he isn't late,' she thought just before she saw a dark blue Porsche just like hers pull into the driveway. 'Oh my various gods!' she thought in horror at the car similarities and the fact that she was about to get into that thing with Percy Jackson.

**Percy P.O.V.**

'How in Hades is this going to work?' Percy thought while staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He wore a black t-shirt that said "I'm the only person who bosses me around" in silver with a pair of blue jeans. He pulled on some black converse and headed down for breakfast at his dad's house. Something he would have to get used to if he was going to be living here exclusively for a year. He didn't really feel like eating and was about to leave when he realized he had left his ring upstairs. Cursing, he went and got it. While he was slipping the stupid thing on his father stopped him. "Percy you have to drive Annabeth to school today. Athena's orders." "I thought she had her own car; and besides, doesn't she pick up Thalia?" "Yes, and yes. Athena apparently called Piper who got her license last year. Thalia is taken care of. Annabeth you have to pick up because we say you have to. If you are going to be married you have to be together at some point in the day other than classes." "Wait-I never told you that I had classes with her. That was your doing wasn't it?" He didn't answer and Percy knew he had guessed correctly. "Great, thanks a lot _dad_, I can't even get a break from you at school. Why do you always have to be in charge of EVERYTHING in my life? MY LIFE _FATHER_! I'm 18, you shouldn't be able to force me to do every little thing you want." Percy stormed out after that. He put the keys into the ignition and typed Annabeth's address into his GPS. No, he doesn't know her address by heart- it was taped onto the dashboard with a note saying that if he did not pick her up that he wouldn't be able to go out with his friends anymore. Like he would abandon her to stay at home in that huge house with Athena of all people. Even he isn't that cruel to her.

Time Skip

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Percy and Annabeth had talked very little in that car ride. Apparently their parents had gotten them the same car in different colors. They doubted that was a coincidence. They didn't blame each other for their impending wedding though, it wasn't either of their ideas. It was the first conversation they had ever had that didn't consist of yelling at each other for most if not all of it. Not enjoyable, but at least it was better than normal. They pulled into the school parking lot only to find that there were three news vans. They couldn't believe it was such a slow news day. Percy steeled his nerves and got out of his car, handing Annabeth a pair of sunglasses while putting on a pair himself. She looked at him questioningly until he pointed out the vans, which is when she put on her glasses. The parking lot was strangely devoid of students. Everyone seemed to be inside. It was only 7:25, he didn't know what the rush was. They walked into school together and everything stopped. All the conversations, everything. Every single persons' head turned to us and stared. Then all the news people swarmed, followed closely by the students. 'Seriously,' they thought. 'We aren't celebrities.'

A/N: There, almost 2000 words. Much longer. I did it for you guys though, who have officially made my day. I started typing this last night but fell asleep before I could finish it. It's done now though! Do you guys think I should include most of the school day tomorrow? Also, please tell me if I need to clarify anything with the family feud thing. I tried to make it as clear as possible but tell me if I need to elaborate. This is about how long I plan on making the rest of the chapters, I think that is pretty much agreeable. Plus in the summer I will be updating almost daily. Well, review on those issues I discussed and thank you for all of your amazing comments.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know. I am an awful person for making you wait this long, I feel bad at least. I had carpel tunnel or whatever its called after a total of 12 hours of finals, had to dog/house sit for someone with no wifi, then I started reading Starblade176's story- very, very long and I am already on 14. Also because I want to start a LONG Eragon fic.**

**Also, I accidentally sent this out yesterday while trying to figure out Beta stuff, my bad. Although I did get tons more followers and reviews and favorites for this story so... THANK YOU!**

**And now my review replies.**

**Bianchimini- that is weird, great minds think alike I guess.**

**Guest- Whoever you are thank you, you are the reason any of you are getting this so soon.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviews, it makes my day and I am sorry for the update speed but it should pick up soon. After that it should be almost daily, I promise.**

**I am going to try to do what you guys ask, I don't want anyone going blind. Sorry for insanely long A/N. It feels like it anyway.**

**P.S., I am not going to do a POV for this chapter, please tell me how you like it. Let me know if you want POV's back please.**

We walked into school, which was very awkward, and everyone ran up at us. They yelled things like: "You two are such a cute couple," and "Why are you engaged? You hate each other!"

The cameras just recorded everything and watched for how we would react.

They were mobbed. The only thing that saved them was when Piper came up and yelled at all the people that class had started ten minutes ago. We were both glad, that was just too much attention at one time.

Piper may be a Junior, but she is basically school leader. She can talk herself into anything. Piper is the youngest person in school history to talk herself into being School President. She is gorgeous but plays it down as much as she can.

Her mother is Aphrodite, the founder of most if not all internet dating cites. Aphrodite has been voted "Sexiest Woman Alive" in practically every one of my mom's girly magazines for as long as anyone can remember.

Needless to say, Piper fits in perfectly here.

The crowd immediately thinned out.

Annabeth sighed in relief, she did not enjoy that in the least.

"Thanks Pipes," Percy said. "No problem," she smiled. Thalia and Nico however were scowling.

"Care to explain what is going on _lovebirds_?" Thalia demanded.

"Sure, at lunch. Gotta get to class." Percy took off his sunglasses then walked off to Greek; Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico followed. Piper headed off to her Study Hall in the opposite direction.

"Gods, I hope every class isn't like that." said Annabeth.

Percy just chuckled, "I think it is going to be like that for a while, we are the biggest news to hit this school since iPhones."

Annabeth groaned.

Thalia and Nico were just staring with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide. This was by far the friendliest conversation they had ever had.

They got to Brunner's where he said "I do not tolerate tardiness, I have made an exception today but you four were eight minutes later than anyone else."

All four groaned. They knew what that meant-Tardy Hall. No one wants to go there. Bluegrass music is played the entire time and you have to write a page front and back about the school rules. They can't talk or stand. You get ISAP, which is basically in-school detention, after three of them. **(Yes, this is a real thing for my school. It absolutely stinks.) **

Then, in perfect Ancient Greek Percy said "We are sorry Mr. Brunner. Crazy news people stopped us in the hallway. We could barely get through them."

"That may be Perseus, but I do not tolerate tardiness. Now go, mush. Tardy Hall for you four."

He was obviously in a bad mood today. They grudgingly made their way across the building into Tardy Hall.

They got there and were immensely surprised. Mr. Dumbledore had apparently a massive headache and therefore did not have his music playing. We had just sat down to write our rules down when Piper walked in. They had expected that. She joined them and started to write, sitting next to Jason. Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Just as Percy had finished his 5th sentence, there was a loud bang, as if someone had punched a locker with all the force they had. Dumbledore immediately jumped up to see what the problem was.

"I'M A F****** IDIOT? IF I AM THEN WHAT ARE YOU, OH RIGHT. YOU ARE A M*****F******* B**** F****** CHEATING JERK-FACED IDIOT!" Was heard from the hallway.

"Well _that _sounds like it could take a while." Thalia said. "So, what is going on with you two?" Nico said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, since when can you two even stand the sight of each other?" Thalia asked, while gesturing to the seat directly to the left of Percy, who was just noticing is where Annabeth was seated.

"Would you like to explain or should I, _Annie._" Percy taunted.

"I'll do the honors _Perseus_, call me that again and I will personally make your life a living Hades."

Percy groaned and replied "I'll stop calling you Annie when you stop calling me Perseus. Only Gabe called me that. If he called me anything at all."

"Who's Gabe, and only my mother calls me Annie." she shivered in reply.

"Wow, you two know nothing about each other. How is this happening again, considering you never told us in the first place?" Piper stated. Percy said nothing. He is the only one who can resist the sound of Piper's voice.

Annabeth caved and started to explain. "Well, Poseidon and Athena somehow came to the conclusion that the only way to save our companies from the wrath of Thalia's father was a merger. They can't stand each other so apparently decided 'hey, we have children who hate each other- why not make them get married. The day after they are both 18."

That made everyone but Thalia's jaws drop, hers would have too if she had not been asking a question. "My father is making you do THAT?!"

"Yep." Percy said popping the p. "But that isn't going to happen. I'll run away before I have to marry _her._"

"Ummm Kelp Face, remember last time one of us ran away. The National Guard had Annabeth before she could even bat an eyelash."

"Yeah, but remember Thals- I was seven."

"Fine, but when you guys face the wrath of your parents you'll be sorry." Piper stated.

"I see your point." Percy said. Everyone froze, it was the first time Piper had actually gotten through to him.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"You really do have seaweed for brains Perce." Nico replied, laughing.

He just rolled his eyes. "Jason why are you being so quiet?" he asked.

He jumped, not expecting it. He had been staring at Piper, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Ummm, nothing." Was all "Mr. Perfect" could come up with.

"Yes, just like I want to wear this ring on my hand you were doing nothing." Annabeth replied.

"Wait- you two have _rings?!_" Thalia asked incredulously; saving Piper and Jason from an embarrassing moment.

In response Percy and Annabeth each held up their left hand. Percy just had a silver and black band while Annabeth had a glittering silver diamond on a black as night band.

Everyone was speechless, except of course Thalia.

"This is really happening isn't it."

"Yep." Was the emotionless reply she got from a very tired-looking Percy. He slouched in his seat looking depressed while Annabeth put her arm on her desk, hair covering the left side of her face so that all the others could see was a very tired-looking stormy-grey eye peeking through. Percy also had a look of defiance though, in his sea green eyes.

"Do you think you can stop it?" Jason replied.

"We have to, otherwise all of our hopes and dreams will be trashed." Percy replied.

"I'll never be able to redesign the Athena Parthenon in Greece- the goddess not my mother."

"I'll never get to go away from all this stupid business stuff." Percy said.

Mr. Dumbledore picked that exact moment to walk back in and tell them to finish up their writing, there was only nine minutes left in first.

The rest of the day passed in a blur; as everyone who were Percy and Annabeth's friends were shell-shocked. That consisted of everyone that had been in Tardy Hall with them. Everyone else didn't count.

After the initial shock wore off Annabeth did what she does best and started to form a plan. '_Hmm, they are making us do this because of the feud with Zeus. If we could explain the situation though, and get him to back off- then maybe he would put a stop to it! We have to hope anyway. Now if we…_'

**Just after the final bell rings**

Annabeth and Percy had just gotten into the car when she told him of her plan. "It's crazy and irrational-but it just might work." Percy said. "How will we get away from our parent's though? Zeus lives in California. L.A. to be exact." "No, Percy. That's Nico's dad Hades. Zeus lives in Hollywood." "Wow, such a big difference. Both in California." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, seaweed brain. I have an idea as to how we can get away from them. We could say we are going on a bonding trip before the 'big day'." Annabeth said, air quotes around the words big day.

"Sadly, that just might work."

That is how four hours and six spit takes later Percy, Poseidon, Athena, and Annabeth were all sitting in the spotless Greek style mansion that was what Athena called home.

Athena and Poseidon shared a look that neither Percy nor Annabeth could interpret.

"We think that is a great idea. When will you leave?" Athena said.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, I feel weirdly happy today so… here comes chapter 5!**

**Thank You Thank You Thank You to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their Favorite, or Followed! You guys are amazing**.

**Shoutout to Caleb S for being the 30th reviewer, you guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 5:**

***Warning: Hints of Abuse in this chapter***

…

"We think it's a great idea! When will you leave?" Athena asked.

Percy and Annabeth shared an incredulous look. They couldn't believe that their parents, especially Annabeth's mother who was known to be so smart, would take the bite to their plan.

"You're letting us go? _Unsupervised_?" Asked Annabeth, to her mother in particular.

"Of course," Poseidon replied. "You are getting married after all. Some bonding time will be good for you. Right, Athena?"

"I agree-for once." She nodded.

"Mother, you _agree?_" Annabeth was shocked. She didn't quite expect her mother to suddenly agree with her going on a trip with the son of her rival.

"Of course! We are supposed to be one big, happy family now after all." She said, but with a distasteful look on her face.

"Well, then I guess we'll leave after school on Friday." Percy said carefully to both the parents.

"Actually, can you two leave tomorrow? You aren't really camera-ready yet. It's getting kind of ridiculous." Athena said, holding up a magazine with a picture of them both in the cover from the day before, looking scared, confused, and very angry.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look with each other. They knew it was a good plan, but for their parents to agree and actually want them to leave first thing in the morning, that was another thing. It's not normal.

"I guess it would be a nice break from school." Annabeth said while her eyes pierced sea green ones.

"Annabeth?! _You're _ok with missing school?" Percy replied.

"I don't like missing out on learning. I just want to get away from all of the attention. Got it? Tell no one that I said I was ok with missing school. It would ruin my reputation." She said threateningly.

"Yes, your reputation as teacher's pet." Percy retorted with a snort and Annabeth is staring at him so hatefully that he could feel the power of it in the air.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." He succumbed.

"Good." she replied, slightly relaxing into her chair.

The next second, Percy was rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off and Annabeth was soaking wet.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"Yes, _Annie_beth." He teased. Percy doesn't understand the reason why he just loves to hate Annabeth Chase.

"You are going to pay for that!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Annabeth. Honestly, I just spilled my water. It was nothing but an unfortunate accident. " Percy said, playing innocent. But then he burst into laughter, no longer being able to keep a straight face.

Poseidon chuckled also as he watched the two teens and earned a stern glare fro Athena.

To Annabeth's mother, if this weren't a matter of life or death for her business, she wouldn't let her daughter marry just yet. Especially to this man's son. It wasn't really _Athena approved._

"What?" started Poseidon when he noticed Athena's piercing eyes, "they are only engaged and already fighting like an old married couple."

Annabeth and Percy both cringed at that statement: _Like an old married couple. _The last thing they wanted was for them to look like a couple, even more in front of their parents.

They were not supposed to be like an old married couple. Well, in the public, maybe, but not when it's private.

Yet, as quickly as their cringed from the words, the moment was back to the two of them glaring at each other and laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Perseus, control yourself." Poseidon warned. "It is not proper to be on the floor laughing in the presence of your fiancé's mother."

"Yes, sir." he replied, still laughing slightly.

~_**This is Bob. I am a line break. Have a blue cookie while you wait for the next part of this story.**_~

Percy and Annabeth were not happy at the moment. They were stuck in a car together, going cross-country for Zeus knew how long. It took an hour of silence in the car before they uttered a single word to each other.

"So." Percy started a little awkwardly.

"So." Annabeth repeated.

"This is awkward." Percy continued.

"Yes, didn't have to point that out Seaweed Brain." The blonde said while she rolled her gray eyes.

"Why do we have to go all the way to California anyway? I thought Zeus lives in New York this part of the year." He asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes another time then replied, "Yes, the part of the year that Jason and Thalia are in school. He has so many other grown-up business tycoon kids that he never bothers to visit them. Apparently he has 'more important things to do.' Its sad really."

"Ok, then what about Hades? Why does he live in L.A.?"

"It's his and Nico's summer home. Don't you ever wonder why you don't see Nico all summer?"

"No, do you realize how much Dad works me during the summers? The only breaks that I get are for sleeping and eating." Percy said back.

"Wow. Mom only works me part of the time. She lets me do my own thing. But I actually want to be an architect, so I work most of the time anyway." There was a hint of something when Annabeth mentioned the word architect and Percy felt a little envious.

At least his fiancée gets to do what she wants.

"At least you want something to do with your mom's business. The only thing cool about my dad's is that it's underwater. Seriously- who needs an underwater aquarium?" He asked to no one in particular and they both laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess that is kind of ridiculous. Aren't there already fish underwater?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Wow, Wise Girl. Thanks for stating the obvious." Percy replies with equal sarcasm.

At that exact moment Annabeth noticed that Percy's eyes were on her the whole conversation. She immediately looked at the road and yelled, "PERCY, EYES ON THE ROAD!"

He complied and immediately swerved away from the tree that they were about to hit.

"Remind me why we have to drive again?" he asked after his heart rate calmed down some and when he had regained his control on the wheel.

"Because Zeus owns all the airlines and Poseidon is not allowed even close to one, both him and his kids have been _'banned for life'_." Annabeth informed. "Seriously, shouldn't you know this?"

"Oh yeah," was Percy's only reply.

"Now look who's living up to their nickname." Annabeth smirked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, _Annie_."

"Ugh, for the last time, _Perseus_." Annabeth clearly enunciated the name. "Don't call me that. Only my mother calls me it. I absolutely hate it."

"I'll stop calling you Annie when you stop calling me Perseus. It's what Gabe used to call me." Percy supplied.

"Who's Gabe?" Annabeth asked.

"The guy my mom married so my dad would have a hard time finding me. It was the worst mistake she ever made."

"What did he do to you, Percy?" Annabeth asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'll tell you, but first I think it's your turn to drive. To tell you the story I got to show you some stuff. I don't think I should drive while I tell you."

"Okay, but how about we get something to eat. If it's disturbing to you then maybe neither of us should be driving while we talk." Annabeth reasoned.

"Good idea, I'm starving anyways." So Percy made his way to the closest food joint that Annabeth had approved.

~**This is Bob again. Bob wants to say hi!**~

They were parked in the McDonalds parking lot, Percy was devouring a Big Mac and Annabeth took her time eating some chicken nuggets. When Percy finished inhaling and swallowing his food, he started telling his story.

"Where to start?" He seemed to think for a few seconds. "I guess I could start here."Percy raised the sleeve of his shirt, revealing very old scars on his wrists.

Annabeth looked at him shocked. "You used to cut?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He said tiredly before rolling down the sleeves again.

"Why?"

"Gabe." He said that one word as if it explained everything. "He used to get drunk when my mom wasn't home and throw his beer bottles at me, then yell at me for being a worthless delinquent that did nothing but sit around all day and take up oxygen. Then he would kick and punch me until I blacked out. I would wake up on the floor of my room with a note stuck to me. It was always the same note. _'Tell anyone and your mother is dead'_.I did the natural thing and didn't tell anyone, of course. I may have hated Gabe, but I love my mother even more. Eventually though, dad tracked us down and put Gabe in jail for the rest of his life. Happiest day of my life."

Annabeth didn't say anything to that. She just looked at her chicken nuggets like she couldn't even think about ever taking another bite of them.

"You know," she finally started. "When I said that only my mom called me Annie I meant my step mom. The one my father married. He basically didn't want me and she made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with me 's why I ran away when I was seven. Then Athena found out and had the National Guard gives me a lift to her mansion.

Scariest thing that had ever happen to me."

They both just sat in silence thinking about the other person's story. For the first time they had a real connection: a difficult past filled with hateful stepparents and hating their real parents.

"Fine. I won't call you Annie anymore." Percy said in a soft after a while.

"And I'll only call you Perce, Percy, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Face, Fish For Brains, Kelp Head-"

"Hey," Percy interrupted, "At least half of those are Thalia's." But Annabeth responded by sticking her tongue out at Percy.

"What does this make us then? Friends?" Percy asked unsurely.

"Yea," Annabeth replied. "Friends." And then she flashes a smile at Percy.

For a while, Percy was caught with the radiant smile. He might be staring for too long, a few seconds, a minute, maybe forever, but he wouldn't have noticed. As soon as the thought ran through his mind, he shook his head to clear it. That's when Percy noticed a blinking red light outside. He stared a little more to notice the continuously blinking dot on Annabeth's side of the Porsche.

"You know what, why don't we take a bus to California." He suggested. "I don't really want to be tracked all the way there" She looked over to where Percy was pointing and agreed.

"Deal, but let's leave the car here. Neither of us care about it and they'll just figure out what bus we're on if we drive there." Annabeth stood up and grabbed her bags and her car keys to grab the rest of their things when they exited the fast food chain.

"Good plan, Wise Girl." Percy complemented with a smile while he followed her out.

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, Seaweed Brain."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys, my computer crashed and I couldn't figure out how to update from my iPod, so yeah. Got it fixed though, and the story was saved on one of my flash drives so we're all good. You guys are 100% awesome. Onwards with the chapter:**

**Chapter 6**

They got on the Greyhound together, unsure of what was going to happen next. They were both worried, of course, of a lot of things. If they couldn't convince Zeus to lie off a little bit, or at all, then the wedding would continue as planned. That was the last thing the both of them wanted to happen.

Annabeth was staring out of the window, watching the cars go by and thinking up a plan.

She always had one, but this time, she couldn't think of a single one that's foolproof.

Percy quietly sat beside Annabeth on the bus. He simply stared ahead and thought of anything he could do or say to hold off the wedding. He had no idea what to do. He is a spur-of-the-moment guy and he does everything on impulse. He does have ADHD after all.

He finally looked over at Annabeth and asked her, "Do you have any idea what to do once we talked to Zeus?"

It took Annabeth a while to answer him, but then she did. "Yes, actually."

"What is it?" He asked curiously while maintaining his eyes on the road.

"I've been thinking—"

"No duh," Percy interrupted. He just couldn't help but annoy her even now.

Annabeth glared at Percy before continuing. "I was thinking that we ask him why he doesn't like our companies and explain the situation. We can make him sympathize. How would he feel if it was Thalia instead of us? Things like that."

Percy was doubted the idea. If what he heard from his father about Zeus was somehow true, Percy doubted that Annabeth's idea would work. It was, however, the best one they got so far.

Annabeth was worried about how vague and how many holes the plan had. Anything could go wrong. Zeus might not even care at all. Then what?

"It's not such a bad idea," Percy said.

"Yeah, let's just hope it works."

"It will, Wise Girl." And Percy turned to smile at her.

Heat suddenly flushed to Annabeth's cheeks and she avoided Percy's eyes by looking out at the window once more. It took her a few moments to calm herself down.

_What the hell's wrong now?_

Suddenly, the bus screeched to a halt. When Annabeth looked about, she figured that the driver of the bus almost missed a stop and there were people wanting to get out. In the midst of it all, her backpack went flying from her lap and under the seat in front of them. She sighed in annoyance before bending down to grab it.

But Percy's hands were there as well, picking up the bag at the same time as her. Their hands met, causing them both to blush slightly and reel back like they had been shocked by an invisible source of electricity. The two of them tried to play it off, but they had both felt it. There was that spark…

The three old ladies in big, different colored hats and mismatched dresses walked by and screeched at each other ruined the awkward moment. Actually, they weren't screeching, they were just talking. They had throat cancer or something. Either that or they _really _needed a glass of water.

"Ooh," the lady in a purple dress and matching hat said, "Whose baseball cap is this?"

Annabeth warily looked over to where one of the old ladies were looking at and was startled. It was the cap her father had given her on her 7th birthday, right before she had run away. It was the last thing he had ever given her.

She immediately bent down to pick it up. "Oh, um- Thank you ma'am. That's mine."

"Here you go dearie." The old hag said, smiling wickedly at her.

_Strange_, Percy thought. _That lady looked exactly like my old math teacher, the one that went crazy and tried to kill me during a test. That was an interesting 7th grade_. Percy looked over at Annabeth, only to find her staring out the window, cuddled up with her hat.

"Wake me when it's time to get off." she simply said before closing her eyes.

"Kay." came his only reply, knowing that Annabeth didn't want to talk at the moment.

_**~Time Skip~ Bob says hi~**_

When Percy and Annabeth finally got off the bus, it was in Hollywood, California.

Almost immediately as well, Annabeth snapped a picture of the distant Hollywood sign.

"Well now," Percy started. "How do we get to Zeus's house?"

"I dunno, let me text Thals and see." Annabeth brought her phone out from her pocket and began typing away.

…

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**To: Thalia Grace**

_Hey, Thals! Here at Hollywood. Where does your dad live?_

…

Thalia's reply came quick, and Annabeth hurried to read the message.

**From: Thalia Grace**

**To: Annabeth Chase**

_What the heck are you doing in Hollywood, Annabeth!_

…

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**To: Thalia Grace**

_Looking for your dad. Don't tell my mom. Address please?_

…

**From: Thalia Grace**

**To: Annabeth Chase**

_Why are you looking for my dad? What's so secret about this? What are you not telling me, Annie?_

…

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**To: Thalia Grace**

_Trying to cancel the wedding. Details later, I really need that address. Please?_

…

**From: Thalia Grace**

**To: Annabeth Chase**

_Next to his studio._

…

Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes now. Thalia was being difficult. All she had been asking since the first message was the address to his father's house and all Thalia did was ask questions.

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**To: Thalia Grace**

_Gee, I wonder where that is… You might want to be a little more specific than that, Thals._

…

**From: Thalia Grace**

**To: Annabeth Chase**

_*eye roll* Try looking around, genius. :P_

…

Annabeth was going to reply back to Thalia about how annoying and difficult she was being as a friend. All she wanted was the exact address of her father's house and Thalia had been beating around the bush. Then there was a small bus that passed in front of her and Percy. It was one of those tourist filled ones, but they weren't the one that caught Annabeth's attention. It was the huge advertisement plastered on the side of the bus.

_Zeus Inc._

_The Greatest Play Writers and Script Writers-Ever!_

…

**From: Annabeth Chase**

**To: Thalia Grace**

_Saw one. Thanks. Gotta go, Thals._

…

Annabeth placed her phone back in her pocket, but she felt it vibrate. She didn't stop to pull it back out and read the new message though.

"Do you know where he lives?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Yea," she replied and pointed at the bus as if that explained everything.

Percy stared at the advertisement. Clearly he understood that it was about Zeus, but it gave no direction to his house. "Where?"

Annabeth let out a sigh. "Thalia said it's next to his studio. We find that place, we find his house."

"And where is that?" Percy asked again.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's get this over with." Annabeth pulled Percy's sleeves and towed him to what she thought was the right direction.

_**~Hi, I'm Bob again~**_

They were stuck at Zeus's security gate, getting yelled at of course by the tons of guards that was posted there.

"Look kids," the security guy started, "You can't get in without a pass."

"Ever heard of _Oceanus Inc.,_ the architecture company owned by Zeus's little brother?" Percy asked.

"Of course kid, why?" The guard looked confused.

Percy grinned and pointed at himself. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of the owner of _Oceanus Inc._ This is my fiancée, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Chase, owner of _Architecture & Co._ My father's name is Poseidon. Now please, let us in to see my Uncle."

"Y-y-yes sir. Right away." The guard immediately said without a second thought.

Annabeth would have fired him if he worked for her. How could he just believe two kids? I mean, it was good on their side because there were no more hassles to get it.

"Fiancée?" Annabeth questioned Percy when they got in.

"Not like it isn't true." He shrugged. Annabeth rolled her eyes as they continued pass some electrified fences. Yes, they were at Zeus's house now.

"Always the drama queen." Percy whispered to himself.

"The biggest- not in the family, on Earth." Annabeth agreed.

Then, she stopped and her cheeks reddened. How could she have just noticed now? Percy had his arm around her from when he was introducing himself to the Security Guard.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Nothing," she said as she kept walking, enjoying the feeling. It somehow felt- natural. As if his arm was meant to be around her. Percy removed his arm, making her smile and the warm feeling she had inside vanish.

_Stop it_. She sternly told herself. _You don't want to be with him! That is the whole reason for coming to see Zeus._

Percy had similar thoughts, but couldn't help feeling like she was becoming his best friend quickly, now that he had actually gotten to know her. She was the only person he had ever told his full story to. She knew everything now. No one else even came close.

Sure, Thalia and them knew he hated Gabe, but only his family knew he had been abused.

He had never told anyone about the cutting. So why had he told Annabeth?

Both pairs of thoughts were interrupted as they entered a throne room.

_Seriously?_

There were three very large chairs, so big that they were considered thrones. Zeus sat in the middle one, Hera, his wife, to his left and his partying friend Dionysus to his right.

Hera looked annoyed, while the other two were laughing up a storm with glasses of wine in their hands.

Annabeth cleared her throat and all three looked up in surprise.

"Hey Uncle, Aunt, Mr. D." Percy said with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Peter?" asked Dionysus, squinting at them.

"Percy Jackson actually, sir."

"Oh, you. I have heard about you. Poseidon Spawn. What do you want?"

…

**A/N:** What do you guys think? I know its short, but I swear I will update tomorrow. If I get at least 40 reviews by then. I seriously expected to get like, one, from this story but now you guys have my hopes up. It's only five more. You can do it. It's been averaging about that per chapter. I got none for chapter 5, which is technically 4 (that's what it says in reviews) so please R&R My Beta and I work hard on this, so please find the time or no chapter tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. Please, also continue the criticism. I am new at this and can use all the help I can get.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What are we doing here? Really? You have no idea?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Calm down Percy. We need to approach this gently." Annabeth whispered to Percy, leaning into his ear.

"Fine." he replied, in an irritated tone.

"No," came Zeus's reply. "We do not know why you are here. Care to explain?"

Annabeth answered, shutting up the rude comment Percy was about to unhelpfully add to the conversation. "We have a couple of questions to ask you actually, sir."

Zeus' eyebrow hitched up in curiosity.

"What is it, and why did you have to come here in person to ask?" Hera replied.

"We are in a predicament." Annabeth said. "You know how you love my mother's company, yet hate Percy's father's?"

"Yes, that is true." Said Zeus.

"Well, for some reason, we don't know why, you have become very pressing for Poseidon's company to close. Our parents have a plan to fix that." _An annoying plan, might I add? _Annabeth thought to herself.

"Continue, miss Chase. Although considering what Poseidon has done you will not be able to change my mind." Zeus said with confidence and power in his posture and voice.

"Well, for some reason my mother is backing Poseidon. I do not know why, we don't even know what Poseidon has supposedly done. Our parents believe that a company merger would resolve the issue." Annabeth explained as best as she could. How exactly do you tell this thing anyway?

"What do you mean by merger?" Zeus asked worriedly. Clearly, as soon as his confidence had built up, it was gone.

"They are _forcing," _Annabeth, emphasized the word, "Percy and I to get married. The day after my 18th birthday."

Hera gasped; she loved weddings and families-but hated when they are against people's will. It was a thing she had. During her free time, she would always love to plan weddings for family friends and other big time people she socialized with.

"Well, this would stop my trying to close Poseidon's company." Zeus grumbled dejectedly.

"Husband, how could you be so inconsiderate? The children do not wish to be married." Hera defended.

"Yea," Percy started, "think about it, what would you do if Thalia or Jason were in this situation? What did my father do to you anyway?"

Zeus' eyes suddenly focused on Percy. There was this stern glare he gave that Annabeth was sure would instantly terrify a person. "What did he do? _What did he do_?" Zeus replied angrily. "I'll tell you what he did. That insolent brother of mine stole from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked. He didn't like the way his dad was deemed a thief. "He didn't steal anything!"

"But he did! What did he steal? He stole all of the plans for my greatest studio that was ever to be!" Zeus boomed.

"This is about a theatre?!" Annabeth asked incredulously.

Zeus directed his eyes to her now. "Don't start with me, daughter of Athena. This is not just any theater."

"How do you even know my father stole it?" Percy defended, taking a step forward.

Zeus waited no time in answering. "Because, he has always been out to ruin me!"

"No he hasn't! He may not like you very much but he thinks this is a perfect job for you and is happy that you are so successful at something. Plus he knows you have the power to close his business. Why would he steal from you knowing all that?" Percy reasoned.

Zeus was speechless. Apparently he had no other evidence than that. He was just so sure that Poseidon was the one to steal his idea. That was enough.

"I think you have the wrong brother, Zeus." Hera said while placing a gentle hand on her husband's shoulders.

"Then who?"

"MERLOT!" was the only thing Dionysus said to that. Apparently he had passed out drunk sometime during the conversation. Percy scowled, hating the man even more. He had only a few encounters with Dionysus, and he never liked any of them. He was always drinking or rambling about things he didn't care about.

Hera face palmed and shook her head, and then said, "I forgot that dimwit was here. Anyway, I was talking about Hades. Remember when you kicked him out of here for sneaking in to our home? He could very well have done it then."

Zeus seemed to contemplate the idea before sighing and lowering his head a little. "You are correct as always, wife."

"Still mad at you." Hera grumbled quietly but everyone had heard her anyway.

"Why? It wasn't even that bad this time!"

"Oh, so affairs are OK just as long as there are no kids involved?" Hera retorted.

Percy and Annabeth didn't get what the two were talking about now. They knew better than ask, of course, so they let them be.

"Um…" was Zeus's very intelligent reply.

"Exactly."

When silence took over, Annabeth spoke again. "Um, OK. I hate to interrupt but can you talk some sense into our families?"

"I guess I will have to." Zeus said, but he clearly didn't like the idea of apologizing.

"Great! Thank you Unc-" Percy started before being interrupted by Zeus.

"-If."

Percy and Annabeth's hearts sank, having both thought they were in the clear. Just when things got better there was that unbelievably annoying troublemaker _IF. _What could it be this time?

"If what?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"If you can get me back at least one copy of my design from Hades." Zeus said as if it was the final word and decision.

"What? How are we supposed to-" Annabeth was interrupted.

"You get back my plan _then_ we'll see about stopping your wedding." Zeus said. "Until then, the two of you are engaged and set to do as your parents have told you I'm afraid. And I won't be giving any apologies to Poseidon. If you don't get them to me in three days then the deal's off. That's the day I have to present my plans to the company building my studio."

"Yes, sir." she said, sounding defeated. How exactly are you suppose to argue with Zeus?

With that they were ushered out of the room, Dionysus already passed out again.

They were stuck. They had to find Hades. Then see if he actually had the stupid plans.

Then somehow get the plans back to him in three days.

_Easy._ (Note the sarcasm.)

"What now?" Percy asked as they stood outside the gates of Zeus' mansion.

"We go to L.A." Annabeth said. "Pay your uncle Hades a visit, get the plans, and bring it back here."

"Awesome. Do you have any cash left? That bus wiped me out. I have $5 left." Percy said while pulling the bill out from his pocket.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't carry cash."

"Great." Percy grumbled.

"Don't you have a credit card?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Yeah. But we said we were going to go sightseeing in California. Not ride a bus to

Zeus's then go to L.A."

"So?" she asked.

"So," Percy enunciated, "they can track us if we use a credit card."

How she couldn't have thought of that, Annabeth didn't know. She wanted to hit herself multiple times. Guess they're walking then?

~**BOB LIVES!~**

Percy and Annabeth stopped at a McDonald's for dinner that night. A few burgers that cost less than what they have left for cash and they were good. They were having a nice conversation, actually. Now that they had gotten to know each other they figured that the other wasn't as bad as they were laughing and talking like they had known each other their whole lives.

"Wait – you were there?" Percy asked.

"Yep, I actually saw you accidentally set off that bomb in the Arch."

"Oh my gods!" Percy laughed.

"I never did catch that kids name. I guess I know now."

"Hey, it was all that old lady and her Chihuahua! I swear she pushed me into it." Percy defended.

"Whatever." Annabeth shook her head and laughed.

They were halfway through eating their meal already. Their conversations were still alive and the two were still laughing at each other's stories when a biker guy walked up to them. Annabeth looked up and stared at him.

"Hello, sir." Annabeth said, not intimidated, but the biker dude just smiled at her evilly.

Percy thought the guy was scary. Leather stuff, chains, and skeleton design… he screamed creepy in his dictionary. But his style wasn't what got him worried and even more scared than when he appeared at their table.

It was what he was holding.

He had a knife.

Before Percy could say anything, the guy suddenly grabbed Annabeth and yanked her out of the booth they were occuplying and yelled, "this is a stick up!"

Percy was going to help of course, but he froze midway when he noticed the blade so closely in contact to Annabeth's neck. None of them moved, although Annabeth was struggling to get away from the guy.

_What to do? _Percy thought. _What am I supposed to do now?!_

Just their luck…

**A/N: I HAD to do this at least once. I mean a story with no cliff hanger at all? Come on. I may be nice, but I like to have some fun. What do you think? 50 reviews? I think it can be done. Do you love me, do you hate me? Did you see this coming? Any guesses as to who motorcycle guy is? Put it in a review. You may think its obvious but its just a little bit harder than that. Yes, I am following the first book some. OK a lot. I am putting my own twist on it though. R&R, please. (0-0) Puppy dog eyes.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***WARNING: HINTS OF ABUSE AND BUTT KICKING***

…

They had the rottenest luck in history. _Ever_.

That had to be the only reason for Percy and Annabeth being in this situation. There they were, happily

eating their burgers and laughing their hearts out when suddenly, Annabeth had a blade to her throat.

For a moment, nobody moved. Both Annabeth and Percy sat frozen in place with their stares to one another.

Then Annabeth sprung into action. She lifted up her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in an area that made Percy flinch so hard. The guy lowered his dagger instantly and groaned, "You're gonna pay for that."

He was about to stab her with the knife in the stomach, but Percy pushed her out of the way and the blade went straight into his left arm. He winced, but didn't scream as he stared into the black eyes of the goon.

Percy didn't know what happened next, but suddenly all he could see of the guy was a black skull jacket and the back of his head, the rest of him being on the ground knocked out.

Percy had punched him. His right hand really hurt from the punch he had delivered to the guy's ugly face. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the knife in his left arm though, but he could handle the pain. It was the fact that there was a piece of sharp metal stuck in his arm that worried him.

"P-Percy?" Annabeth said with a worried expression.

"Yeah?" He grunted back at her. He winced in pain once more before he was being tackled in a hug. It was a good thing that he steadied himself.

"Thank you! I can't believe you did that, you idiot! You could have been killed! You know that right?"

"Yes, Annabeth. I am very much aware of that." Percy said. "I am also aware of the fact that you are hugging an arm with a knife in it. Let me just say: _ouch_."

"You took a knife for me?" she asked incredulously. Annabeth knew that the guy was attacking her, and that Percy blocked the blow. She didn't know that there was a knife involved.

Another thing she couldn't believe was how many sparks were flying off of her skin anywhere that was touching Percy.

She let go, blushing.

"Of course, Wise Girl. I'd take a knife for any one of my friends. Let alone my fiancée." He kidded.

"Are you seriously joking at the moment? You have a knife _in your arm!_" Annabeth screeched while pointing at the blade sticking out of his arm.

"Annabeth if you're so wise then you should know that I would always find a way to joke about everything. Besides, you of all people should know that I've faced worse pain than this little thing." Percy shrugged.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him before saying,"we gotta get this checked out, Percy." She was going to drag him out and away from the place and into some nearby hospital when there was another voice that interrupted them. Huh, she didn't know that there were still other people around. Most of them already ran off as soon as the knife was in plain view.

"Wait- Percy, Annabeth, fiancée. Are you guys – " A random guy in the McDonald's asked.

"Yes, we are _them_," Annabeth interrupted with a roll of her gray orbs. "Now, has anyone called the police yet, or are we just waiting for him to wake up some time soon?" She pointed at the goon.

But before anyone could answer, there was a loud noise of a revving motorcycle engine out in the parking lot of the food chain.

"I called the police, don't worry." a random girl called out from among the guy with the knife was still on the floor, not waking up anytime soon, yet everyone still kept a descent distant from him.

The front doors opened, Annabeth hoped it was the police, but then something happened that just made their amazing day _even_ better. (Note the sarcasm)

In walked Ares, a _friend_ of the and Annabeth groaned together.

Ares was the class-A jerk of the family. Unfortunately Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades didn't think so. He's one of those guys that they were forced to call 'uncle', even though he isn't related and you hate his guts. Percy never called him Uncle, but that's a special case. Their hatred toward each other could bring the world to chaos.

"Ares." Annabeth greeted bitterly. "What are you doing here?" Sheasked with fake enthusiasm and an obvious fake was more of a scowl. Percy's actually was a scowl, one that he made no attempt at hiding.

"Annabeth, so nice to see you. You too sea-scum." Ares said while nodding in Percy's direction.

"Whatever war-for-brains." He muttered under clenched teeth.

Ares smiled at that comment actually. "Why thank you fish brain. I do love war."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You know this thug?" he asked.

Ares's eyes flicked over to the guy, a slight guilty expression before it disappeared.

"Nope." he said casually.

They didn't believe him.

"Come on you two, when the police come they'll make you go to the hospital then take you in for questioning. By the time all that's done, your little deadline will have waved goodbye." Ares said.

First of all, how come Ares knew that they had a deadline? Did Zeus tell him? What was he doing here? The last thing they wanted to do at that moment was follow him, but they didn't have much of a choice right now. Both of them hated to admit it but they were right.

"How do you know about our deadline? How do you know about any of this?" Annabeth voiced out.

"I have my sources." Ares simply answered. "Now, you two have gotta get out of here. I'll tell the police what happened. Take this backpack, you idiots are probably out of money anyway."

He wasn't wrong. They needed money, just not from him.

"What are we supposed to do about my arm?" Percy suddenly asked while clenching the arm that was oozing with blood.

"What, that little thing? A flesh wound. You shoulda seen the injury I got from Vietnam, now that hurt. Be a man and feel the pain." Ares is always telling war stories like that. Apparently he was in WWI, WWII, Vietnam, and Afghanistan. Basically he was full of bull.

Before Percy could comment something rather hateful, Ares grabbed Percy's arm and pulled the knife out quickly. He yelled in pain before clutching his arm.

"There punk, now go get on that zoo truck, its headed to L.A. You'll be there by tomorrow." They didn't answer as they walked away as soon as they saw what truck Ares was talking about. Neither of them liking or trusting the situation.

Percy stopped, looked back and said, "What if we don't want to get on the truck?"

The only response that Ares gave was him was opening his jacket to reveal a gun. _Not the best way to get people to trust you, _Annabeth scowled but got inside the truck anyway.

What was inside that zoo truck was rather disturbing and should be reported as some sort of violence against animals. After feeding the lions and zebras with the right meal and not some switched up food, they settled on some hay to rest.

"Percy, you have to do something about that." Annabeth pointed at the bleeding arm. "I swear that the lion thought you were dinner."

"Huh? Oh yea, my arm." he said, looking down and noticing the steady stream of blood coming out of it. It was kind of numb, which was why he had forgotten about it. Percy took his shirt off and wrapped it around his arm.

Annabeth gasped at the sight, whether it was from his eight-pack or his scars, she wasn't sure. Percy was praying that it was the scars. He had them all over his chest courtesy of Gabe. He had them on both wrists from cutting. They were everywhere.

Annabeth was staring, she couldn't believe how beat up he was. She also couldn't believe how hot he was without his shirt on. _Seriously, an eight-pack? Isn't that supposed to be almost impossible to have?_ She thought. _Oh great, now I'm sounding like aunt Aphrodite. Yuck._

Randomly, a memory of something the woman said came back to her.

_Love is the most commonly mistaken emotion. Most people interpret it as a very strong hate._

Annabeth shook her head.

_That can't be rational, can it? _She thought._ Hate is hate, even if you don't hate the person anymore._

While she was thinking of that, Percy's face appeared on her mind. She shook those thoughts out of her head, however and tried to remember their current situation instead.

"Do you think we should open this?" Percy asked her, motioning to the backpack.

"No." she replied. "I don't trust any of this. Who knows? It could be a bomb. He did almost pull a gun on us. There would be no evidence he killed us."

"True. Why don't I just open this little front pocket and see if there's any money." Percy reasoned.

"OK, it's your hand." Annabeth said, backing away from the backpack.

Percy slowly opened the pocket flap and instantly felt something inside. He grabbed it and found $600 rolled up. He grinned and showed it to Annabeth who simply shrugged. Ah, the perks of being rich.

Even when he found money that was helpful on their current case, Percy decided not to get anything else out. Who knew what could be in there? Annabeth was right, a bomb could have been wired or something else He just pocketed the money then walked over to sit next to Annabeth who was now painfully aware that

Percy was only wearing blue jeans.

"How did you get those?" Annabeth asked him.

"What these?" he asked jokingly, pointing to his abs. "Sit ups, crunches, planks – _Ouch_!" Percy had interrupted by Annabeth slapping the back of his head.

"The scars Seaweed Brain." She clarified.

Percy frowned slightly, but told her anyway. "A horrible monster named Gabriel Ugliano. His last name suits him very well. He was _ugly._" Percy shuddered at a particular memory.

_***Flash Back***_

"Get up, you worthless piece of garbage." Gabe said, kicking Percy in the chest.

Despite the pain, Percy complied. It would only get worse if he couldn't get up. Sally Jackson wasn't home.

She was at work, selling candy for the company, "Sweet on America".She never let him hit Percy. But she wasn't Gabe was drunk again.

Beer cans litter the floor, which he knew he would have to pick up before his mother got home. Gabe punched Percy in the face, probably giving him a black eye. Percy groaned, but waited for more. It didn't come. Yet.

"Look what I found today, boy." Gabe said, holding up Percy's razor. The one he used to cut. "If you get to cut yourself then so do I."

He pushed Percy to the ground then proceeded to cut open his chest. It was light, just enough to break the skin. But it hurt like Hades. No, not Hades. It hurt like the depths of Tartarus.

Gabe must have been trying to spell something, but failed miserably; in his drunken state. Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only five minutes, Gabe stopped. He got up and sat down on the couch, leaving Percy to lie on the ground. It would be hours before his mother got home. Plenty of time to clean up before she could see any of this.

*****_**End of Flashback***_

A tear came down Percy's face, but he ignored it; instead hugged Annabeth back, as she had been doing for Zeus knows how long. Percy cried a little, but didn't let it show.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. If I could, Gabe would be dead." Annabeth softly told him.

"That's OK, Annabeth. He got the death penalty. New York reinstated it for a day just for him. It should only be about another ten years before he gets the electric chair."

Annabeth smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. She could stay like this forever, just holding Percy. Who she was just realizing now felt really good to hug. She suddenly realized that she had feelings for him. Small ones, but they were definitely there.

Once Percy got over the Gabe thing and composed himself again he realized the same thing. They pulled back from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. Percy was about to say something, then stopped, staring deeply into her eyes.

They leaned closer; almost touching noses, and slowly leaned in…

…

**A/N: Will they kiss? Will something interrupt them? See? I told you it wasn't obvious. Only one or two people got it. Don't understand yet? You will soon. Don't worry. Also, I am no longer even going to attempt to write and publish a chapter a day. It is just not possible anymore. I'm going to slow down to 2-3 chapters a week. Sorry if this inconveniences anyone. The chapters may however be just a little longer, no promises. R&R Please. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello faithful readers, and those new to the story. First I would like to tell you that I can no longer try to update daily. It will be two to three times a week and the chapters will either be the same length or longer. Also I am also going to slow down Percabeth and the story. More details, more drama, maybe a little fluff before the actual-wait I'm giving away too much. (Yes I am purposely leaving you guessing as to what I am talking a bout there.) Also I would like to apologize again for the delay. One of my parents moved out, and I'm OK but its just one of those weeks. Also I thought Wednesday was Monday so it was a very confusing week. Then I went on vacation. Also my beta seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth, I waited as long as I could but any longer is just crueler. My beta makes this story like 10 times better so this is probably bad, but oh well. Anyway, cue the suspense!**

**Chapter 9: The House of Hades**

Their lips were a split second away from each other, getting closer each passing instant.

Their lips just barely brushed each others, a soft, gentle kiss.

They were both enjoying the moment, about to deepen the kiss, when a door slammed.

They realized the truck had stopped. Suddenly the door to the truck opened and Percy and

Annabeth sprung apart.

Annabeth landed behind a zebra, looking straight in the eye, the hole at the rear of the creature that is.

Percy wasn't nearly as lucky.

He landed in a wolf's personal space, that is to say on the angry animal's foot.

With an arm soaked in blood.

The wolf growled lowly.

Percy and Annabeth hadn't even noticed this creature, hiding in the shadows.

The animal was about to lunge and bite his arm, when they heard voices.

The wolf froze. So did the two humans.

"I don't know what you heard Sal. But it sure ain't comin' from back here." said a 30 year old guy with a beer belly in its first developing stages, a bag of pork rinds in his big, meaty hand. His thin hair was dark and greasy, his white shirt had pit stains on it that looked years old.

"Well then who was talkin' Jessie? The animals?"

"I told ya to call me J. Jess's a girls' name."

"Whatever 'J' if nobody's there the come on. We don't got all day for this ya' know."

J shrugged and walked off, not caring.

Percy slowly backed away from the frightened wolf, thankful for J and Sal both.

J for stopping the wolf, and Sal for stopping J.

Annabeth had moved away from the smelly end of the animal, who seemed to be saying with his eyes "What just happened and why was there a girl up my a**?"

At least that's how Percy interpreted it.

"Did we just-" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." Percy interrupted, in a slightly exhausted yet dazed tone.

"And then they-"

"Yep."

"So we -"

"Yep."

"Do you have any other words at all in your vocabulary except for yep?"

"Yep."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy laughed. Both of them playing off the awkward moment.

"What just happened Percy?"

"I believe we just kissed, not so wise are you Wise Girl?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, if I don't joke then it will be very awkward now won't it."

"It still is awkward Seaweed Brain."

"I know."

"So, should we talk about it?" he asked.

"We are talking about it, you're so dense sometimes."

"That's me," he smiled, "heroic, loyal, a little on the slow side-HEY!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy rubbed the back of his head, which had been slapped.

"You can scratch humble off that list." she said.

"I never said it was one of them." he replied.

"Ouch." Percy winced.

"Oh, I didn't slap you that hard."

"No, I moved my arm."

"Oh."

"Why did you take that for me, really?"

"I'd do anything for a friend."

Annabeth smiled at the thought of that. She didn't really have any friends, except Thalia and Piper.

And then there was Rachel, Percy's ex-girlfriend. Technically they never had gone out, she broke up with him before they ever actually went on a date together. She was a little strange though, she sometimes claims to see the future. Annabeth doesn't judge though.

After all, she does sleep with a bronze knife under her pillow.

Which she still can't believe she forgot at home.

Annabeth looked at Percy, and saw him staring at his arm, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Fish for Brains?" she asked curiously.

"Hey, that's Thalia's nickname for me!" he said.

"How many names does that girl have for you? I mean jeez!"

"Umm, lets see there's Kelp Head, Kelp Face, Seaweed Head, Kelp For Brains, Fish For Brains-"

"OK Seaweed Brain, I get it."

"Its all Ok though, I call her a name too."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Pinecone Face."

Annabeth laughed. "Umm, why?"

"Well, when we were twelve we were playing tag and she ran right into a pine tree. Then when she was on the ground from the head injury a pinecone actually fell on her face."

They were both laughing.

"Percy, how long have you known Thalia?"

"Since I was twelve, why?"

"I've known her since I was seven. I don't know how I never met you before."

"Who knows, but then when you did meet me you couldn't see my awesomeness because my friends pushed us both into a pool."

"Wait- you were pushed?!" She asked.

"Yep" Percy replied, popping the p.

"So you didn't push me?"

"Nope."

"OK, then. I guess I forgive you."

"You guess?" he asked astounded at her stubbornness.

"Well, I've held the grudge this long."

Percy just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How are we going to do this Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed, "I don't know Percy. For the first time in my life, I have absolutely no idea."

"What does this make us?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I mean it was just one little kiss.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"OK, maybe it wasn't just a little kiss. It didn't mean anything though, did it?"

"There's only one way to know for sure." Percy replied.

"What would that be?" Annabeth asked, completely confused and oblivious.

"Well, there's always-" with that Percy rushed forward and crushed his lips onto hers.

Annabeth's body reacted automatically, pulling him closer and running a hand through his hair as the sparks flew off of her body.

They kissed like that for a few hours, until they fell asleep in each others arms.

~**BOB- "HI" ME- "To all those people who thought Annabeth and Percy were not going to kiss-I **_**had**_** to prove you guys wrong. I actually changed it. They were not originally going to kiss. I changed it so as not to be cliché. ~**

Percy woke up to find that he had an arm around a sleeping Annabeth, whose head was on his shoulder.

He smiled and moved a little bit to be more comfortable.

Annabeth groaned.

That's when Percy realized the truck had stopped.

And J. was standing directly over top of them.

Before the guy could say anything, Percy got up and punched him in the face, effectively knocking him out.

He poked Annabeth in the side with his foot after he stood up, and she immediately sprang up, her fist curled around nothing.

"Umm, Annabeth, are you about to punch me or are you really that angry when you wake up?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. No reason." she replied groggily.

"Whatever." he replied, throwing his hands into the air.

"Percy, why is that man on the floor?"

"I knocked him out, we're here by the way."

"Oh. Lets get going then."

"Wait. We can't leave yet Annabeth."

"And why not?"

"Look around you Annabeth. These animals aren't being well cared for, they aren't healthy. We have to set them free."

Annabeth smiled at how kind-hearted he could be sometimes.

"OK"

"But what are we going to release them with?"

Annabeth handed Percy a ballpoint pen.

"This is a pen."

"Yes Percy, now uncap it."

Percy uncapped the pen.

Inside was a lock picking kit.

Percy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Gift from Thalia." she replied.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

They released all the animals from their shackles and they ran directly out the door.

Percy and Annabeth soon followed them.

Thankfully, with all the commotion the animals were causing from being set free in LA, they were able to sneak off unnoticed.

Sal stopped them as they rounded the corner of the blue semi.

Percy was about to punch his lights out, but before he could the guy surprised him.

"Thank you, for that. I've always hated this business. Now I can get fired and move on to my dream job. Animal rescue."

Percy and Annabeth just stared at the man blankly as he walked away.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Where to next?" Percy asked.

"DOA Recording Studios- Hades's house." Annabeth replied.

Percy put his arm around her, which was slightly difficult since Ares's backpack was on his shoulders.

Annabeth smiled, and they started walking towards the House of Hades.

**A/N: Haha. Fakeout. I was going to slow them down, but hey love happens. I had to do the pen and HoH thing. I just had to. Next update should be Thursday,**

**~Wisey~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for long wait, this is un-betad as she could not log into her account. Please don't kill us, then you won't have the end of this story-about three chapters. If you actually read these ANs, which are important, than please type a $ in a review, please wait until the story is over though. Shoutout opportunity in here!**

**Shoutout to my 70th reviewer - Sup, thank you Sup for reviewing and everyone else. I never thought my little ol' story would make it this far.**

Chapter 10: Schemes That Just Don't Work

Annabeth and Percy were standing outside of the Recording Studio down an alley in L.A, trying to decide how to go about asking Hades if he stole the plans.

That may not sit well with the man.

"So we just walk in and ask him if he stole something from Zeus?" Percy asked, unsure of the details of the plan Annabeth had repeated to him a few times already.

"No, Seaweed Brain. We g in there honestly. We approve of what he did, the guy is a jerk for ignoring his own brother and we wouldn't care if it hadn't ended up involving us."

"Oh, OK." Percy replied, having finally understood.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You weren't even listening when I explained it before were you?"

"Um, not really. Your eyes are really distracting." he replied.

"What because they're unusual?" Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"No, because they're pretty."

"Oh," Annabeth said while looking down and blushing.

Percy squeezed her hand, they having been clasped for a while, and said "Come on Wise One, we have to get this over with. We may be together now, but I don't think either of us are ready for married life quite yet.

Annabeth tilted her head back up and smiled at him, "Yea, I don't think we are either. I know I'm not yet. We've only been dating for what, eight hours? Lets go inside."

They walked through the doors together, fingers entwined and looked around.

The front office was quite large, with a black marble floor and white walls. It had grey and white paintings and furniture decorating the space. Directly in front of them was a man behind an ornate black desk wearing an Italian suit and a name tag that said "Hello, my name is Charon."

Annabeth was glad she had given Percy her jacket, otherwise his shirtless, scarred, eight-pack body would be attracting even more attention.

They walked up to him, passing all the people staring at them with broken, nearly soulless eyes just waiting for their big break that would probably never come.

He barely looked up at them from his magazine-for more Italian suits- raised an eyebrow and said dully "How may I help you?"

Annabeth replied quickly saying "We're looking for Percy's uncle, Hades." She gestured to Percy.

"Mr. Death only sees people by appointment." He replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah, well this is important family business-wait Mr. Death? Are you kidding me, that is just ridiculous. Why do you call him that?" Percy replied, his ADHD kicking in.

"Because of how many people he's threatened to kill and how many times he's threatened to kill me. Also because he runs a funeral home on the side. Family business doesn't matter if you don't have an appointment."

Percy looked at Annabeth, who was busy thinking up a way to get inside to see Hades. '_I wonder if he would take a bribe? He seems to like expensive things. I'd have to play it right though, otherwise he could get offended. Hmm…'_

"Mr. Charon, I bet you like expensive things don't you?"

"Why yes young lady, how could you tell?" he replied, straightening a little.

'_This might just work'_ she thought to herself.

"I bet Hades doesn't pay you very well, does he? I mean for all the work you do, having to break people's spirits day after day. It must be exhausting work. I'm sure you could use a raise. Isn't that right Perce?" She said, elbowing him in the ribs when he did not respond immediately.

"Hmm? Oh, uh yea. She's right. Those amazing suits don't come cheap I'm sure." Percy complimented.

"You're right! I hardly get anything for all the work I do! I deserve more!" Charon agreed.

"What if we mention a raise to Percy's uncle while we're in there? And, of course, for all your troubles…" Annabeth said while sliding the man a $100 bill.

"Of course, of course!" he said, slipping the bill into the pocket of his jacket, just past the red handkerchief.

"Good, then it should be no trouble to let us in and talk to him about your much-deserved raise." Annabeth smartly manipulated.

"No, no trouble at all miss. Come, follow me right this way. He's between appointments right now. You have about twenty to thirty minutes. Plenty of time to ask- uh I mean get what you to get done completed."

"Of course." Annabeth replied.

They followed him through a doorway and passed some black marble steps that seemed to lead downward forever. They walked onto a black steel elevator, which for some reason reeked of death.

Charon pushed a button that said "Floor -600"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at that. "Mr. Charon sir, how can there be 600 floors downwards without it collapsing in on itself?" She asked curiously, always interested in architecture.

"Oh, there are really only 102, the 600 is just for dramatic effect."

"Of course." Percy replied.

"Wsit, isn't that the same amount of floors as the Empire State building?" Percy asked, having grown up in New York.

"Yes, considering all of your families' headquarters are there, which he was banned from, he made an underground replica." Charon replied boredly, as though he did this a lot.

"Oh." Percy said awkwardly.

They stood in silence, no one saying a word, for what seemed like hours until someone that had apparently snuck on said "Meow."

Everyone stared at the girl for a moment.

"What? I have to maintain a healthy level of insanity. Do you guys know where I can find a restaurant where the people don't stare at you funny if you order a diet water?"

"Um, no." Percy said awkwardly.

The girl just laughed, and right then the elevator dinged, relieving them of the awkward conversation.

"Well, this is your stop. He's directly through those doors, and miss I'm afraid that you are going to have to come back up with me or-"

"Um sir? She's gone. Walked off that way somewhere." Percy pointed.

"Thank you, see you on the way out. Probably."

With that Charon walked off to find the crazy girl and left them behind.

"Well, lets head in." Annabeth said.

The sign on the door said "City of Bones."

"Hmm, I wonder what that's about?" Annabeth thought aloud.

"I don't know, now come on. We have to get this over with."

With that they confidently walked through the doors.

~**BOB AGAIN. CAN ANYONE GUESS WHERE CITY OF BONES CAME FROM? IF YOU CAN YOU GET A SHOUTOUT!~**

They stood in front of Percy's uncle, who was sitting in a black leather chair. A huge black leather chair which his thin, pale frame barely took up. Although his head was almost as tall as the high backed chair. His hair was dark, long, and greasy. He reminded them of Professor Snape from Harry Potter.

His wife, Persephone, was in a similar chair next to him on his right.

The only decoration in the room were colorful flowers strategically placed all around the dimly lit room, other than the office furniture and a door that said "DOA Recording" on it. The flowers were probably courtesy of Persephone.

"What do you want Jackson?" Hades asked, a bit annoyed.

Percy stepped back and let Annabeth do the talking. Probably a smart decision.

"Well, Mr. Hades, we need your help." Annabeth started.

"Oh, and why would I help you two?" he replied coldly.

"Because we hate the families just as much, or almost as much, as you do at the moment."

"Alright, go on. I want to hear how they've messed up this time." Hades said.

"Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon are in a disagreement. To save our parent's companies Poseidon and Athena are forcing Percy and I to get married. Something we do not want to do. We wouldn't bother you with this but we talked to Zeus and the only way he'll stop pressuring mother and Poseidon is if he gets back his designs for a theater. He believes you took them, but needs proof. him being his annoyingly paranoid self still thinks Poseidon and Athena are out to get him. Normally we would be grateful that someone knocked him down a peg, but this is a bad situation for us." she said.

"Interesting. I am kept out of the loop. But just so you know, I didn't steal anything. I had my laptop with all my finances stolen also. I don't steal from my brother, my company gets more powerful by the day. Way more people listen to music than ride in airplanes every day. The only reason that self-absorbed jerk is the head of all the companies is because I don't want to be. Then he went and banned me! I should be out to get him." Hades finished.

"Great. So we have no leads and apparently someone wants to start a fight between the families. But who would do that? Who would want a fight so badly that thy would steal from the biggest three companies in the world?" Percy asked.

Annabeth gasped as she put two and two together.

"Percy, why would Ares 'help' us? He hates you."

"I don't know Annabeth, why?" He asked, knowing she had figured it out.

"He has something to gain. He loves fights- would do anything for them. Practically everything he says is a lie. He is capable of doing this. Although I can't believe he figured out how to do it on his own."

"So Ares stole everything? If he did then why the gods was Hades in Zeus's house a while ago?"

"Umm, Percy, I believe I can answer that. I thought Zeus had stolen my laptop and went to go check it out."

"Of course." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"But then, where is everything that was stolen?" Percy asked.

"Oh my various gods Percy! We are so stupid."

"You actually admitted you weren't smart? What am I missing!?" Percy said.

Annabeth glared at Percy above her hand, which was pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"The backpack. I can't believe we were so stupid. The designs and the laptop are probably in the backpack he gave us. The one we decided not to look inside of."

"Oh. Yea, it all makes sense now!" Percy said.

"It doesn't really, does it?" Annabeth asked him.

"Yes it does, I can be smart when I want to. Ares wanted to start a fight so he stole Zeus and Hades's stuff, then gave it to us to start a fight and frame us so he couldn't get caught."

Annabeth stared at Percy open mouthed. "OK, maybe you do understand."

"So do you two have my laptop? Also Percy please zip up your jacket. My wife is staring a little too much for my liking."

"As for the laptop I'll check the bag. Percy zip up my jacket."

"Yes ma'am." Percy said, while jokingly saluting her.

"Ah, I see. I would not have asked but my wife keeps staring at him and drooling." Hades said.

He then blushed slightly and zipped up the jacket.

Annabeth pulled out a black and silver laptop with a skull and crossbones on the top where the logo would go and a couple of blueprints.

"Here" Annabeth said, handing the tall, pale skinned man his laptop.

"Thank you. Now I can pay my assistant Charon. He seems overly miffed about my pay reduction for him- not that he actually did any work in the first place." Hades said, while slicking back his oily hair with his left hand-the one not holding the slim computer.

"Oh yea, he wants a raise by the way." Percy said.

Hades rolled his eyes and said "Don't they all."

"May I ask sir, why you aren't being cruel to us? We had your laptop and we are related to people that you don't like." Annabeth said, her curiosity overcoming her.

"I don't harm children, which you two are to me, and you two never completely ignore and despise me. Why should I hate you? Besides, family is family. even if you don't like them."

"Oh, thanks. I guess you're right." She replied.

"Of course," Hades said nodding his head.

"Here," he said standing up. "Take these, for bringing back my laptop." he said, grabbing something off of the jade desk he had walked over to and put the laptop down on.

He handed them each a shiny, black 32 gigabyte iPod touch, which his company makes. Complete with the skull and cross bones logo. The newest models, worth about $400 each.

"Umm, thanks."

"Not a problem."

It was then that they noticed his clothing. The design on his suit seemed to move, it was creepy. The design almost looked like grey people, souls even.

They each thanked the man again and walked out of the room, very creeped out and annoyed.

"Do you ever feel like a pawn in our families' games?" Percy asked his girlfriend, who was taking the iPod out of its wrapping and grabbing the matching headphones.

"Of course, but its better them than their parent's they were tyrants. Owned practically all the sweat shops kids worked at and, kept segregation and things like it alive, taught of course by their parents-our grandparents."

"True. Very true."

Percy and Annabeth walked to the bus station happy. They were together and had freedom for the first time in their lives. They didn't have to worry about an engagement or running their parent's companies. For a moment they were just regular, rich teenagers listening to music on their iPods-preloaded with practically every song they could think of.

**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE DO NOT SKIP!**

**A/N:There. I was nice. No cliffy, although they get me more reviews. Those are falling in number by the way, each chapter. Am I really that bad an author? How many of you saw that coming? I mean come on! Only about three chapters left by the way. Should I make a sequel? Also I will most likely post my werewolf Percy story first when this is over. I think I will make a sequel though, I need feedback. Do you think its a good idea? Also, for the City of Bones thing I'll give you a hint. Does the name Clare mean anything to you? Until next time,**

**~Wisey~**

**Also I do not own iPods or anything Apple. Except this granny smith I'm eating. Oh who am I kidding, its a chocolate chip cookie.**


	12. Chapter 11

Arranged Chapter 11

**A/N: Shoutouts and Apologies. Ok first I would like to apologize for my lack of updating. My AC as out for over a month, I was at the air for two weeks straight, and school started. Also Hades has one floor above ground and the rest is below, sorry abut that. For the $ thing I meant after the chapter not story, sorry about that also. I would like to thank the person that gave me a slightly bad review, I had not realized how little romance I had in this and I will make this longer. Now, Shoutouts!**

Lolish, Irfhanaz, Caleb S, aslongaswe'retogetherPA, Becc Paramore Lover, Dt33345, waterartist, Runner of sorts, TheMidnightElite, BrianaValdez167, PJoHoOFan, daughter of the seawisdom, Cait, Silver Ride, and Underworld's Rules**. THE REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF IS AT THE BOTTOM DO NOT SKIP IT PLEASE!**

They walked into Zeus's building nervously, hoping the paranoid idiot of an uncle hadn't changed his mind.

They had about an hour to spare, as they had stopped to relax for a moment; which Annabeth was very against.

"I still think that we shouldn't have stopped. We could already have this stuff handled!" Annabeth argued to Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, probably his smartest decision of the day.

His left arm still hung limply at his side while his right was wrapped around Annabeth's waist.

They were still wearing the same clothes, Annabeth didn't want them to waste any more time by shopping.

Annabeth's curls were an absolute wreck and her face and clothes were covered in grime built up from the trip.

Percy was worse off, considering the blood trying to leak through his hoodie.

The guard let them in, if you count getting whacked upside the head and your keys stolen as permission.

Just like that, they walked through the over-sized gold doors into the "Throne Room" where they figured Zeus was sitting with his big head.

Percy stepped away from Annabeth for a moment and grabbed the backpack she handed him off of her shoulders.

Then he walked forward and dropped the backpack right in front of Zeus' feet, not realizing something big at that moment.

Annabeth's eyes were wide as she glanced around the room and quietly stepped up behind Percy.

Before she could say anything however, Percy spoke.

"Here, we have your stupid plans. Can we please get our situation fixed now?"

"Percy, our-" Annabeth whispered before Zeus interrupted her.

"Now that is no way to talk to me if you want your little issue resolved." He said, anger clear in his eyes.

"Excuse me _Sir_, but we were just sent on a wild goose chase to get plans that Annabeth would have been able to do much better. I got knifed in the arm and threatened by Ares for you. Hades didn't even do it. The war psycho did. He gave us a backpack that we didn't open till we got to Hades'. His important laptop was there too. So thank you, for causing me an insane amount of pain. Sorry I do not appreciate you at the moment."

Zeus just stared at him open-mouthed.

"Percy, look around you." Annabeth said forcefully, a little distressed.

"What?" he replied, looking around himself finally.

He then realized that all the company heads were there.

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, who started the internet; Apollo who does electric lighting and books on the side; Hestia, a family therapist, ironically; Artemis, who does hunting stuff; Aphrodite, who looked horror-struck and does internet dating; Hephaestus, in charge of everything mechanic in America; and last but certainly the angriest, Ares. Percy didn't count the sleeping wine guy in the corner wearing a tiger-stripe shirt.

Poseidon got up immediately and grabbed Percy's left arm.

Percy said a not so nice word very loudly.

Poseidon smacked his head lightly and rolled up Percy's sleeve.

The knife had gone all the way through his arm, which was numb until this point. He hadn't told Annabeth how much pain he was actually in.

Poseidon flipped over his arm and gasped slightly at the scars, glancing up at Percy curiously; who rolled his eyes.

They had talked about it two years ago. The scars just hadn't faded and probably never would.

"Dad, can you please stop messing with my arm. I'll get it fixed when we're done here."

"Fine, but only because if we start arguing we'll be here even longer." Poseidon said.

Percy rolled his eyes then looked over at Zeus.

"Well, do you have anything to say to us?"

Zeus sighed, then glared at Percy arrogantly.

"Alright, fine. I have my plans, you can thank Hera for this. I will never hear the end of it if I don't."

"Darn right." Hera said.

Everyone laughed nervously except Zeus, Hera, Percy, and Annabeth.

"Poseidon, Athena call off the wedding." He said.

"WEDDING?!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "POSEIDON AND ATHENA ARE ENGAGED?!"

"No Aphrodite, our kids are. And why exactly should we call it off?"

"I'm going to stop pressuring you guys to close down, there is no need for a merger."

"Oh thank gods! I did not want to be related to _her_."

"What, you think I wanted to be related to _you?" _Athena stated.

"Wait, but Percy had his arm around her when they walked in." Aphrodite said, always looking out for romance.

They both blushed while all the adults looked at them in shock.

"The wedding's off, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea, it is." Poseidon said.

"Hey, Bull Head-where do you think you're going?" Percy asked angrily.

Ares had been trying to sneak out the doors, utterly failing.

"Bathroom?" he stated, but it came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Hermes, can you pull up the security camera feed from the diner we ate at the other night?" Annabeth asked.

She also told him the name of the diner and what day it was.

"No problem, easy." He replied.

He typed on the laptop he was using for a minute, then pressed a button and it popped up on a screen on a wall of the room.

Everyone watched it for a minute before Zeus grabbed Ares by the collar of his leather jacket and punched his lights out.

"We'll deal with him later." Zeus said.

Annabeth then voiced something that changed the way everyone saw the situation at hand.

"How did he think up all of that on his own?"

Silence.

No one could think of anything.

That's when Percy's iPod rang, somehow.

"Umm, Hello?" He answered.

The call was very grainy and spotty, but everyone heard a couple of words.

"He didn't. Get ready for war." It was a deep, old voice. The iPod was on speaker basically.

The call got cut off then.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My father." Zeus said worriedly.

**END PART ONE**

**A/N: IMPORTANT DO N OT SKIP**

**Ok people, this story is not over. Kind of a cliffie to keep you interested. There will be more chapters, kind of like book two but in the same story. It may be a little while before I post another chapter, I apologize in advance. I am going to start another story then alternate the update schedule, my computer charger just broke though so it may be a while. This computer is going to die for a while soon, so please bear with me. I will be back to update as soon as I can. **


	13. Chapter 12

ARRANGED PART TWO!

CHAPTER 12

Annabeth was really happy, trying to push aside disturbing thoughts of the future.

Why was she happy?

She was on a dinner date with her Seaweed Brain.

Percy was sitting on the same side of the booth as her, his arm around her waist.

They had ordered a large plate of spaghetti and were splitting it.

She couldn't shake the feeling though that something-anything- was about to happen that would end her happiness.

They had been dating for two months after the marriage incident- she shuddered at the thought.

Percy noticed, and looked at her with concern in his beautiful eyes.

"Thinking about it again?"

"Maybe." she replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"You shouldn't worry about that, its been two months already. I don't think Kronos is gonna do anything." As he said this he tightened his arm around her.

She blushed slightly, then leaned into his warm embrace.

He kissed the top of her head, and she smiled.

For a moment-just for a moment- she let herself forget everything.

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips lightly- for good measure.

**~Hey people! Its Bob making a reappearance! Hope you like the rest of this story.~**

"So?" Piper asked Annabeth expectantly the next day during school, Thursday.

"So what?" She teased the girl, knowing full well what she was being asked.

"How was your date with Percy?"

"It was nice. We had spaghetti."

"Ooh, did you go all Lady and the Tramp?"

"No," Annabeth replied, giggling slightly, "But be careful. You're sounding more and more like your mother every time you ask that."

Piper looked appalled at the thought- then almost said something before two sets of strong arms wrapped both Piper and Annabeth in hugs.

They both smiled, and leaned into their boyfriends.

"Hey Perce." Piper greeted.

"Yo Pipes wassup dawg?"

"Zeus and the Sky." she sarcastically replied, waiting for Annabeth to say something.

She did.

"Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Don't try to be gangster. You just embarrass yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

"Man Perce, someone's gotcha whipped pretty bad." Jason stated.

"Yes, yes she does." Is all he said in reply to that, as he kissed the top of her head.

With that they all walked to class-Piper and Jason to their Junior classes, Percabeth to their Senior ones.

They got there and sat in their usual unassigned seats, next to Thalia and Nico.

They got some raised eyebrows in the beginning when people learned they had started going out, even though the wedding was off.

Everyone was pretty used to it now though.

Mr. Brunner was sure happy that he didn't have to break up a fight every day anymore.

"Kelp Head."

"Pinecone Face."

"Wise Girl." Annabeth added.

"Death Breath." Nico joked.

They all snickered and rolled their eyes.

That's when Rachel came in the room, which was really weird considering she isn't in any of their classes.

"Percy. Annabeth." The redhead stated, fear evident in her eyes.

"Umm, what RED?" Percy replied, a little worried for his friend."

"Leave. Now. They're coming."

"What?" Annabeth asked, slightly dazed.

Rachel then stumbled, and landed on her knees.

"Rach are you OK?" Thalia asked.

"Huh?" the girl said, shaking her head as though she had been in a trance.

"What the flip am I doin' here? I should be in art." With that she raced off to class.

"Well that was…" Percy started

"Awesome?" Thalia interrupted.

"Cool?" Nico of course.

"Informative yet terrifying?"

"Strange." Percy finished.

"Do you think we should do what she says?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, I'm sure its nothing. We'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Hey if you guys end up dead tomorrow can I have your homework?" Nico asked.

"Sure, but the teachers will never believe it." Annabeth said.

"Then we'll just take Percy's. The teachers will have to believe that." Thalia said.

"You sure about that Lightning? His is really bad too."

"Watch it Death Breath, and besides Annie has been tutoring him a lot I'm sure."

"Either that or he's been rubbing off on her. I doubt they do much studying on dates if you know what I mean." Nico said suggestively.

"Would you quit talking like we aren't right here?" Annabeth asked, her cheeks a little pink.

"Yea, whatever." Thalia replied victoriously, turning in her seat as the bell rang for class to start so she could listen to Green Day on the iPod she swiped from Nico yesterday.

Nico doesn't really care, he has four others anyway.

**~LINE BREAK BOB~**

Annabeth was walking down the hallway for her one hour lunch break looking for Percy.

He hadn't stayed for Annabeth to correct the teacher again, like she does almost every day.

Seriously, since when did Henry VII have seven wives?

She was passing by the Janitor's closet that's never used, when suddenly strong hands grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Hey." The guy said, who she realized was Percy as soon as he put his arm down.

"What the heck Percy?! What was that for? You scared me half to death."

"What, a guy can't surprise his girlfriend with her favorite lunch away from everyone else?" He asked sweetly.

"What?" She asked, perplexed.

He moved aside in the small closet to show a desk with two chairs by it, and her favorite Subway sandwich on top.

"You're sweet. But you know I don't eat lunch at school."

"I know."

Annabeth smiled, then lightly kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Percy then deepened the kiss, and Annabeth put her hands in his hair.

He backed them up to the wall, and she put her legs around his waist.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and grabbed her thigh, supporting her better.

They continued like that until the five minute bell rang, and they pulled apart, hot and flustered.

"We should probably get to class."

"Yah," he replied, "We should."

"We aren't going to though." he said.

"Very wise of you to say," she joked.

"Won't they know we skipped though?"

"It's not that important. We have study hall right now."

"True, very true."

"Turn on the light, fix my makeup and our hair?"

"And our clothes, they are a little ruffled."

"Ok, we'll go back after study hall. But first…" She kissed him on the lips hard, for good measure, then pulled away and started fixing her hair in the mirror Piper had placed in her backpack jokingly.

Not too bad of a guess really.

**~Hi, I'm Mir, Bob's girlfriend. He's asleep right now, so I grabbed the computer. Now, about that web history…~**

They were driving back to Percy's house, in his Porsche, getting ready for a school project the next day at Percy's house-who for some odd reason has a gigantic blue marker collection.

They were talking, having a good time.

Percy had his eyes on the road of course, he isn't that stupid.

What RED had said earlier had kind of shaken him up.

That's when he heard a loud crash and felt his head hit the glass windshield and the airbag punch him in the gut.

It wasn't what had just happened or the pain that worried him though.

His last thought before fully blacking out was that he couldn't hear Annabeth breathing.

**A/N: I know, I'm cruel but it does keep you reading. I'll update Bitten next and my computer cord is fixed- I got a new one. Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are totally awesome and I never expected to get over one hundred reviews for my little story. Write Ur Welcome if you actually read this A/N in a review please.**


End file.
